1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is an ink jet printer that includes a recording head that ejects ink onto a sheet or the like, and a wiping member that moves relative to the recording head, and performs a wiping operation of wiping ink or the like adhered to the recording head according to a relative movement of a wiping member as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus (for example, see JP-A-2013-103376).
However, if a target area to be wiped is wide, or a plurality of target areas are at separate positions, the recording head wipes an area while moving in one direction, returns to the original position, and wipes another area while moving in the one direction again. Therefore, the wiping member has to move in a reciprocating manner a plurality of times until the wiping operation is finished, and it takes time to perform the wiping operation.